1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to conventional flush toilets or water closets having associated therewith apparatus for personal hygiene, and in particular is directed to bidet apparatus adapted to be attached to the toilet structure and by means of which device a spray of a fluid may be controllably directed by the user against a particular portion of the user's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a number of devices have been disclosed whereby the functional operational aspects of a bidet are achievable by such apparatus which are variously attached to the structure of the toilet and are controllable by the user. The method of operation of such prior art devices are, of course, quite varied. Many of the devices operate to serve the dual purpose of cleaning a person's posterior area and cleaning the person's genital area. Such devices also include means for adjusting the spray and adjusting the temperature of the solution being sprayed. Even further devices provide for the incorporation of cleaning solutions and deodorizing solutions within the fluid being sprayed.
Notwithstanding the relatively large number of previously issued patents directed toward the subject matter as stated herein, the lack of widespread use of such devices is apparent. While the reasons for such lack of widespread use may not be stated with absolute certainty, but in view of the numerous attempts to achieve the end result of such prior art devices, it is highly probable that the prior art devices are lacking in one way or another. For example, many of the prior art devices are quite bulky and therefore present a relatively unsightly appearance. Other devices are quite complicated and do not readily lend themselves to ease of use. Still other devices tend to interfere with the normal function of the toilet. Still other devices are deficient in that the user is unable to readily ascertain just where the fluid to be sprayed will be directed. In these latter devices, it is readily seen that the benefits of the device are diminished from the initial misdirected operation of the fluid jet. Other prior art devices tend to be unreliable in their design and method of operation, and accordingly, do not function as desired.
Accordingly, main objectives of the present invention comprise: providing apparatus for personal hygiene which may be easily attached to a common toilet in such a manner that the apparatus and its method of attachment is aesthetically pleasing to all persons who may see or use the apparatus; providing apparatus whereby the user may readily discern or ascertain the location of the tip of the fluid spray apparatus so that it is immediately directed to a predetermined and desired part of the user's body; providing apparatus which is simple in construction such that both convenience of use result and a high degree of reliability is achieved; and, providing apparatus which in and of itself allows for a high degree of hygiene.
There are, of course, other objects of the present invention which although not specifically stated will be apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art to which this invention pertains, and which other objects are intended to be included within the presently disclosed invention.